detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Perkins
FBI Special Agent Richard Perkins is a human and a major antagonist in Detroit: Become Human. Perkins is sent to deal with the deviant issue in Detroit. Biography Pre-game Richard Perkins was born July 13, 1995.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Public Enemy He first arrives at the Stratford Tower. Hank and Connor arrive and Perkins tells them to not mess his crime scene, and that he is in charge of the investigation. He doesn't seem to care if the androids broadcast hijack was peaceful or not. He doesn't seem too fond of androids based on his attitude towards Connor. Last Chance, Connor The FBI has taken over the investigation and Perkins wants Hank and Connor out of his and the FBI's way. If Connor did not find the location of Jericho, Hank will been seen arguing with Captain Jeffrey Fowler about being taken off the case with Connor. Perkins will walk into the station talking on the phone with his superior. He is there to collect the evidence from Detroit PD and transfer it to the FBI custody. The next scenes depend on Connors relationship with Hank. If Connor has a bad relationship with Hank, he will quit his job. Connor will take the ID card off Hank's desk and walk over to the holding cell where a male suspect is sitting. Connor can release the man and the man escapes. The man will run into Perkins and punch him in the nose when trying escape. Two officers catch the man, Perkins will be in pain and will head inside the briefing room while one officer get him something for his nose. Connor will then proceed into the archive room. If Connor has a good relationship with Hank, Connor will ask him if he can get access inside the evidence room. Hank will give him his ID card and Connor will ask Hank to cause a distraction. Hank will walk up to Perkins and cause a fight between him. Perkins threatens to get him fired when Hank hits him. Connor can sneak in the evidence room. Later, Perkins enters the evidence room with two officers, only to find Gavin knocked out or find that someone inside the room. He will tell an officer to sound the alarm. Crossroads Perkins leads an assault on Jericho, looking to capture Markus and kill any deviants in the process. Depending on if Jericho is blown up, Perkins will either have captured most of the androids or need to evacuate his soldiers. Battle for Detroit If as Markus you decide to put up a barricade while peacefully demonstrating, Perkins will be seen wanting to negotiate with Markus. You can either decline, or leave the barricade and talk with him. When you decide to talk with him, he will inform you that in a few minutes the troops will be ordered to perform an attack on the demonstrating androids. He will also tell you that you are the last remaining deviants. He gives you two choices. Either die with your people, or surrender and save their lives. One of the dialogue options for you to choose is "Not Afraid" after choosing that, Markus will say he is not afraid to die. If your relationship status with North is at "lover", Perkins will say "That android... You seem to really... care about her. You don't want her to die, do you?" and then proceeds to offer Markus that both him and North could be free and live together happily, only when Markus surrenders. "Her life is in your hands, Markus. Just say the word and she'll be spared." If you accept the deal, military cars will be sent to collect the androids. Simon, Josh and North will not be happy with your choice. Markus will come over to Perkins in order to report that he's done everything they wanted, to which Perkins will respond "The problem with you androids is that you believe everything we tell you... You don't think I was gonna let you live after everything that happened? I have orders, you know?" and takes out his gun and shoots North in the head, while Markus gets shot by one of the soldiers in the area around his chest and falls to the ground. "Your cause is lost. Your android friends will soon be destroyed and now your girlfriend's been shot... Seems you seriously fucked up, Markus." Markus gets then shot in the head and Perkins orders the soldiers to "Clean up this mess". If you decline the deal, either when you refuse it outright, or refuse it after the negotiation, Markus will inform his group that the humans are about to launch an attack and that they have to show them that they are not afraid to die. A grenade is then thrown into the android barricade, causing disruption and chaos. More on these endings on Battle for Detroit. Appearance Perkins wears a grey trench coat and a black suit with a tie. He has a lanyard around his neck with his ID card. Personality "Special agent Richard Perkins is one of the top ranked FBI agents. He never quits a case, never shows any emotion and is known for his unwavering determination. Nicknamed "The Jackal" due to his icy temperament, lacking sense of humor and his solitary nature, his is hated by most of his colleagues. On the other hand, his superiors consider him a reliable and efficient agent, which leads him to being entrusted with the most delicate of cases which nobody other than him would want. When the deviant affair breaks out and the FBI sends one of its agents, there is no question: Perkins is the right man for the job." He seems to dislike androids and lieutenant Hank Anderson. Chapters *Public Enemy *Last Chance, Connor *Crossroads *Battle for Detroit Notes * David Coburn returns in his second David Cage game. Having previously played the character of Stan, a homeless man that saves Jodie during the chapter Homeless in Beyond Two Souls. References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists